Гэри Мур
Гэри Мур (англ. Gary Moore, полное имя Роберт Уильям Гари Мур; родился 4 апреля 1952 года в Белфасте, Северная Ирландия - умер 6 февраля 2011 г.) — легендарный ирладндский гитарист, певец и композитор. Для «муровской» манеры игры на гитаре характерен звук с применением овердрайва и высоким значением сустейна. В ходе своего творческого пути, уходящего корнями в 1960-е, он сотрудничал с такими исполнителями, как Thin Lizzy, Colosseum II, Greg Lake, Skid Row, ведя при этом успешную сольную карьеру. До 90-х годов Мур записывал пластинки в жанре хард-рок, среди которых наиболее успешные Back on the Streets (1978) и Wild Frontier (1987). С 90-го года активно исполнял классический блюз-рок. Биография Мур взялся за инструмент в возрасте восьми лет, поначалу играя на видавшей виды акустической гитаре, и уже в четырнадцать стал осваивать добротную правостороннюю гитару, несмотря на то, что был левшой. С тех пор он более тридцати лет радует почитателей своего творчества новыми работами. Первой группой гитариста была школьная Granny’s Intentions, за которой в 1968 году последовала блюз-роковая Skid Row (Фил Лайнотт — вокал, Брендан Шилдс — бас, Ноэл Бриджмэн — ударные). Уже после ухода Лайнотта в Thin Lizzy группа записала два альбома, и Гэри Мур основал фолковую команду Dr. Strangely Strange, после чего в 1973 последовала Gary Moore Band (Фрэнк Бойлен — бас, Пирс Келли — ударные). Стиль раннего Гэри Мура представлял собой вариацию на тему саунда Джеффа Бека, однако к середине 1970-х под влиянием Карлоса Сантаны Гэри выработал собственную узнаваемую манеру — пронзительный и вместе с тем очень лиричный стиль, идеально подходивший для формировавшегося в те годы хард-н-хэви. В январе 1974 года Лайнотт пригласил Мура в Thin Lizzy на место Эрика Белла, но через 4 месяца гитарист ушел в Colosseum II Джона Хайсмена, где записал три альбома (на пластинках 1976 и 1977 годов есть и его вокальные партии). В январе-мае 1977 года Гэри Мур работал в Thin Lizzy, затем снова ушел в Colosseum II, вернулся в августе 1978 года и опять ушел через год, после успеха сольного сингла «Parisienne Walkways» (UK-8). В 1979—1980 гг. Мур работал в составе американской хард-роковой группы G-FORCE (Тони Ньютон — вокал, Уилли Ди — бас, Марк Носифф — ударные, Ian Gillan Band), с которой записал одноименный диск. В октябре 1982 года музыкант подписал сольный контракт с «Virgin Records» и, пригласив признанных мастеров харда, — ударника Йана Пэйса, басиста Нейла Мюррея, клавишника Дона Эйри и вокалиста Чарли Хуна, выпустил альбом «Corridors Of Power» (UK-30/ US-149). Несмотря на то, что большинство муровских «гостей» тяготело к жесткой готической форме харда, музыка Гэри получилась безобидной и выгодной в коммерческом отношении. Альбомы 1984 и 1985 гг. заняли в Англии 12-е место, а альбом 1987-го — 8-е. Ни особым новаторством, ни энергетикой мелодичный хард-н-хэви Гэри Мур не блистал. Тем не менее, это высококлассная музыка, записанная с участием звезд мирового рока. В 1990 году Гэри Мур выпустил весьма достойный альбом «Still Got The Blues» (UK-13/US-83), в записи которого участвовали Альберт Кинг, Альберт Коллинз и Йан Тэйлор. Это ровная и сильная работа, стилизованная под хэви-блюз. «Блюзовый период» в творчестве гитариста продолжался 7 лет; вышел интересный альбом «After Hours» (UK-4/US-145), концертный диск, сборник, совместный альбом ВВМ «Around The Next Dream» (с Джеком Брюсом и Джинджером Бейкером, в лучших традициях CREAM) и посвящение Питеру Грину «Blues For Greeny» (UK-14). В 1997 году появился новый студийный альбом «Dark Days In Paradise», который вызвал яростное возмущение давних поклонников музыканта. Если возможен электронный блюз-рок, то именно он был представлен на диске. А следующая работа «A Different Beat» показала, что Гэри Мур серьезно увлекся экспериментами с электронным саундом. Сочетание пронзительной соло-гитары с жестким брейкбитом может быть расценено по-разному — и как смелый шаг вперед, желание порвать со старыми штампами, и как попытка поднять свои акции в глазах молодежи. Как бы то ни было, альбомы 1997 и 1999 годов пока что являются самыми спорными и самыми интересными в дискографии гитариста. К сожалению, оба они не сумели стать заметными событиями в британской электронной музыке, хотя заслуживают самого пристального внимания. В 2004 году вышел диск «Power of the Blues», все треки на котором были новыми, но сыгранными в старом, характерно-муровском стиле блюз-рока. По понедельникам и воскресеньям Гэри Мур ведёт программу ‘Blues Power’ на радио ‘Planet Rock’, где он ставит в эфир множество классических блюзовых треков, при этом не забывая и о себе любимом. Дискография *Grinding Stone, (1973) *Back on the Streets, (1978) *G-Force, (1979) *Corridors of Power, (1982) *Live at the Marquee, (1983) *Victims of the Future, (1983) *Dirty Fingers, (1984) *We Want Moore!, (1984) *Run for Cover, (1985) *Rockin’ Every Night - Live in Japan, (1986) *Wild Frontier, (1987) *After the War, (1989) *Still Got the Blues, (1990) *After Hours, (1992) *Spanish Guitar - Best, (1992) *Blues Alive, (1993) *Ballads & Blues 1982-1994, (1994) *Blues for Greeny, (1995) *Around The Next Dream, (1996) *Dark Days in Paradise, (1997) *Out in the Fields - The Very Best of Part 1, (1998) *Blood of Emeralds - The Very Best of Part 2, (1999) *A Different Beat, (1999) *Back to the Blues, (2001) *Have Some Moore - The Best Of, (2002) *Scars,(2002) *Live At Monsters Of Rock, (2003) *Power of the Blues, (2004) *Old New Ballads Blues, (2006) *The Platinum Collection - Rock, Blues and Live 3 disc set, (2006) *Close As You Get, (2007) *Bad For You Baby (2008) Гитары За долгие годы Гэри Мур приложил руку ко множеству инструментов, в их числе Peter Green’s 1959 Gibson Les Paul, Peter Green’s 1961 Fender Stratocaster и 1950s Gibson Les Paul Junior. Он также использовал гитары фирм Charvel, Ibanez, Hamer, Jackson, Heritage и Paul Reed Smith; усилители Marshall, Soldanos, Fender и транзисторные Dean Markley (особенно для студийной работы). Пара слов о примочках: Гэри Мур пользовался в своей работе широким спектром гитарных эффектов, среди которых ревербераторы Roland Space Echo, 555, овердрайвы BOSS DS-1, Ibanez Tubescreamer, педали Marshall Bluesbreaker и Guv’nor, вау-эффекты Vox Wah, Dunlop JH1. В настоящее время маэстро склоняется к гитарам Gibson и Fender и усилителям Marshall, проявляя завидное постоянство в том, что касается электроники: на записях и живых выступлениях его неизменно сопровождает старый добрый Ibanez TS10 Classic Tubescreamer. Категория:Зарубежные сольные исполнители Категория:Умершие музыканты и исполнители Категория:Исполнители хард-рока